The Geek And The Girl
by Sick Of It All
Summary: AU - Shy and lonely Tara McClay is miserable at Sunnydale High. Enter her leather wearing savior.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own any of the characters or anything, and make no money from this. Wish I did though.)

((AU - no slayers, demon's or mumbo jumbo here ))

(TARA'S POV)

Oh my goddess, is that the time? She'll be here soon and I'm nowhere near ready. This was a mistake, it's all been a mistake. But how can I back out now, she's already on her way.

"Tara, honey are you ready yet?", my grandmother yelled up the stairs.

"Almost", I shouted back. My stutter never reared it's ugly head when I was at home with her. It was the only place I ever felt safe.

My hands were shaking as I tried to put on my mascara. I'd never worn it before. Well, that was that one time I did and I put it on so thick I looked like a panda. I remember Cordelia and her friends all laughing at me for even daring to look cool. So after that I slipped back into my comfort zone of chunky knitwear and unflattering skirts.

Ow! I poked myself in the eye. Ok, deep breaths Tara, deep breaths. I took a minute to calm myself as I reflected on how I ended up here. Was it really only yesterday morning that everything had changed?

_/FLASHBACK/_

It was just another day at Sunnydale High. Though I had been going here for two years my intensively shy nature made sure I had made no friends, even my teachers had trouble remembering my name. I really was part of the background and no-one cared if I was there or not.

Except for Cordelia.

The Queen of Sunnydale High and her troupe of easily lead sheep seemed to relish in making my life as miserable as they could. I always saw her with Harmony and her other mindless followers pointing and smirking at me before tripping me over in the cafeteria so the whole school could laugh at my humiliation. It happened more than once. As well as spreading rumors and making sure I was the butt of every joke, my torment seemed to be their pastime.

I was just too scared, too unpopular to fight back. I mean who am I kidding, I'm nothing. If the Cordettes want to taunt and ridicule me then I wouldn't stop them. I hoped if I ignored them they would get bored and find a new target. But no, they would ceaselessly run me down anyway they could.

As I put my books in my locker I turned to see them standing behind me like vultures around prone prey.

"Oh, look. If it isn't T-T-T-Tara", Cordelia mocked, "I like y-y-y-your skirt, good to see that G..G..Goodwill have your size"

"I..I..I didn't d...d...do..", I tried to answer but only fuelled their mirth.

"Do w-w-w-what? No-one cares about you, you're 're a fat, ugly, boring l-l-l-loser.", she continued as her friends cackled behind her.

She knocked my books from my hands as their laughter increased but, as I bent down to retrieve them, Cordelia shoved me into the lockers with a loud bang as my head cracked against the metal doors. It wasn't the first time this had happened and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last. This was my life. My single point of being at Sunnydale High was to be made fun of. I would cry about it later in my grandmother's arms but to do it now would be too easy for them to know they had won... again.

I fought back my tears and tried to ignore the glares that came my way, but it was so hard.

But then I heard raised voices and the outbreak of a scuffle.

It was Faith.

She had started here about three months ago and had a reputation as a troublemaker. It was unjustified as I never saw her start a fight or cause trouble, just end it. I had overheard her say how much she hated the Cordettes and their bullying ways and how one day she would love to give them a taste of their own medicine.

The popular crowd didn't like Faith because she dressed the way she liked and wasn't shy about voicing her opinion. She wasn't ashamed of her sexuality, she freely admitted that she was a lesbian and didn't care if anyone liked her or not.

I think I fell in love with her the moment I saw those deep brown eyes of hers. I mean, how could you not? But I was just a wallflower, a nobody in the social circus, I could never tell her how I felt.

A gauntlet of laughter and gasps of surprise rang out as Faith dragged Cordelia along the hallway by her ear like a naughty child.

"Get off me you bitch!", the arrogant girl snapped back as she flailed her arms around helplessly.

They stopped right in front of me. The entire attention of the school was now on me. Oh my goddess! I couldn't help the blush that swallowed me whole as Faith stared at me and then back to Cordelia.

"Apologise to her right now", she demanded.

"No way I..", the Queen of Sunnydale High shouted but it turned into a squeal as Faith twisted her surgically altered ear even harder.

"Owww! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", came the high pitched apology.

"Now if I EVER hear you talk this way about her or any other girl... I will rip out your lungs and shit in them, got that bitch?", she said with menace to the Queen who just nodded dumbly as her crown was now in serious danger of slipping.

I could see that Cordelia was shocked that someone would dare stand up to her, to have the bravery to risk social suicide by fighting back. But this vixen encased in leather just screamed 'I-don't-give-a-shit' with her very appearance. She might as well have 'Anti-Hero' tattooed on her knuckles.

Faith let her go and Cordelia stared at her in shock before her superiority streak kicked in as she walked away.

"Stupid dyke bitch", the embarassed Miss Chase snapped back over her shoulder.

"Oh that's it", Faith yelled and dragged Cordy back by the hair as she protested.

Faith dropped to one knee and dragged Cordelia over it and gave her a hard spanking...in front of the entire school! Her friends were too shocked to stop this humiliation and everyone else just laughed hysterically as someone finally had the gall to put the Queen firmly in her place. Cordelia's legs kicked in the air as she squealed in pain and shame as the blows rained down on her ass before Faith dumped her on the floor.

The fun was short lived however.

"Faith, my office. Now!", shouted Principal Woods as the laughing crowd parted.

"In a minute", she yelled back defiantly before turning to me, "You ok?"

"I...I...I'm f.f..fine"

"I'm Faith", she said bluntly as I tried to find my voice which was currently wrapped up in joy at Cordelia's shame and my very noticable attraction to this girl.

"T..T..T...Ta-"

"Faith!", Mr Woods once more yelled cutting me off in my moment. She just rolled her eyes and wandered off to his office smiling brightly and accepting the high five's of Kennedy and Xander whom she had quickly become best friends with.

"Damn girl, you know how long I've been waiting to see Cordy get her shits?", Kennedy crowed in admiration.

"Well Circle-K, next time we'll both do it!", she yelled back loud enough for the now standing, but silently weeping, Cordelia to hear it. Once those words had latched on to her ears her friends desperately tried to hide their giggles as Cordelia just wore an expression like she had just been slapped in the face with a half filled catheter bag. She stomped her foot in frustration and stormed off as the Cordettes sidled off after her.

I wished I would die right there and then just to preserve this moment as life didn't get any better than this. The rest of the day was a blur and as much as I tried I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. The girl I had dreamed of many times stood up for me...for ME!

When I got home I couldn't wait to tell Grandma. Usually I would just spend each evening time crying in her arms at the latest round of bullying but today I was so happy my stammer dissolved as I told her the whole story. She smiled warmly at my enthusiastic retelling of the events that had made the school, for once, seem a little less like an exercise in masochism.

"Why don't you ask her over for dinner...to say thankyou", Grandma asked.

"WHAT? I..I...I can't she's l..l..like the c..c..coolest..". My stutter had returned with a vengeance.

Grandma just stroked my arms lovingly as she fully understood the situation.

My Mom died when I was ten and since then I'd lived with my Dad and my brother. When I was fifteen I realised I was gay but it wasn't something I could confide in them about. When my Dad found the girl-on-girl magazine I hid under my bed he slapped me across the face and said "I'd rather you were a fucking whore than a filthy fucking dyke!". He sent me to live with my Grandma, but once I had 'overcome my sickness' I could come home again. Huh, not likely.

"You like her don't you?", Grandma asked in her sweetest tone. She knew about my sexuality and was entirely supportive of me, she was my Mom's Mom and said she could see so much of her in me.

I just nodded and dropped my head embarassed at how much she knew me.

"Tara, sweetie. There's nothing to be ashamed of, just ask her. What do you have to lose?"

Faith was the coolest girl in school. She did what she wanted but always managed to stop from going a step too far. She worked in that skater shop downtown, she has a motorbike and a tattoo. Everyone wanted to be her or be friends with her. Except for the rich popular kids, but she had no time for them anyway. What did I have to lose? Where do I even start?

After all, who am I? I live with my grandma, I work in her knitting shop on Saturdays, I like old poetry and farmers markets. I've never been on a date, I've never even been kissed. When I was a child there were those games in the schoolyard but since I hit puberty and realised my true sexual orientation I had never had a real kiss. From anyone. If there is someone un-cooler than me in Sunnydale I'd like to meet them.

Grandma's words rang in my brain all night until I decided that for once in my life I would be brave, I would be courageous, I would be...not me.

The next day I waited and waited for Faith to be alone before I could summon the courage to even approach her. She was the talk of the school and her popularity had skyrocketed overnight, what chance did I have even to talk to her? After lunch I saw my opportunity as she stood by the drinking fountain. I closed my eyes and gave myself a mental pep-talk. Or at least tried to.

"Are you followin' me?"

"Huh?", I blurted out not even noticing that Faith was now standing in front of me.

"I said are you followin' me? I've seen you hovering around the lockers every time I turn around. What your problem?"

"I..I..I..".

I've messed up, I got this all wrong. What was I even thinking? I turned around to leave but a soft yet firm hand on my arm stopped me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just Woodsie givin' me shit y'know", she sighed.

"D..d...did you g..g...get in..t..t..trouble...", I attempted to ask but it came out as a mass of jumbled sounds barely above a whisper.

"For yesterday? It was nothing, just a month of detention, no biggie".

"I j..j..just w..w..wanted to s..s..ay th..thankyou"

"It's cool, small price to pay for putting that bitch in her place. Besides, seeing that smile on your face... is all the reward I need", then she flashed me that dimpled smile that had made me fall for her in the first place.

Was she flirting with me? WITH ME? Oh, be serious Tara, she flirts with everyone, she doesn't mean anything by it, grow up.

"I..I...t.. y..you..."

"Come on Tara, spit it out", she encouraged sweetly.

"Y..y...you know..m.m..my name?"

"I made it my business to find out, now what were you tryin' to ask me?", she said as she took me by the hand. She didn't seem to mind it's clamminess.

"I..I...", ok Tara, deep breath, "My-Grandma-wanted-to-know-if-you-wanted-to-come-over-for-dinner-to-say-thankyou-for-yesterday".

Wow, I didn't stammer. But then again I did just say that whole sentence in about two seconds.

"Ok"

"S..s..sorrry, I didn't m..m..mean...wait, did you..j..just s..s..say.."

"Ok? Yep, sure did. What time?", Faith replied with an honest smile.

"S..s..seven?"

"Seven it is, er, where d'ya live T?"

T? Oh, sweet Minerva, I've heard she only gives people nicknames to people she likes. DON'T mess this up Tara!

I scribbled my address and phone number down on a piece of paper which, due to my shaking hands, may not even be legible.

"Coolio, seeya tonight", she said as she slipped the paper into her pocket and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

Holy crap!

She...Faith...kissed me...Tara? I think I may just die right now.

_/END FLASHBACK/_

So that's why I'm desperately trying to apply my make up. To make myself seem slightly less like the geek that I am.

I felt so...exposed. Naked almost. I wanted to wear my baggy sweater and long skirt but Grandma convinced me to wear that white sun dress with red roses printed all over. She bought it for me when I first moved in with her but I never had the courage, nor the reason, to wear it. I just wore sandals and a thin cardigan with it. I could feel my shoulders hunch as I tried to shrink into myself as I started to second guess everything.

"Are you re...", Grandman asked as she came into my room, obviously not wanting to shout up the stairs again.

She stopped in her tracks and I saw her tear up a little.

"Oh Tara, you're so beautiful"

"I'm not Grandma", I whispered back as I wrapped my arms around my body attempting to hide within my own body.

"Yes you are, sweetie. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It's just...the make up.."

"I know, I can't do it", I moaned in frustration

"Sit down, let me do it", she said.

Within minutes she had my make up done perfectly and I couldn't believe how pretty I looked. Before I could thank her the doorbell rang.

Oh goddess, she's here! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!

"Tara, calm down. Answer the door and greet your friend", Grandma said coolly to try and take the edge off my panic. Didn't really work but I appreciated the effort.

I put my wobbling hand on the handle of the front door and tried to steady my breathing. Once I opened it I wanted to run as there she was.

To see me of all people.

"H..h..hi, F..F...Faith".

Dammit, couldn't my stutter leave me alone for five minutes?

"Hi Tara, you look beautiful", she said as she eyed me up and down seemingly impressed as the effort I had made. But then again so had she, no leather, no t-shirts with esoteric band names on them, just a smart looking black pant suit with a mauve silk shirt. She looked hot!

"Tara?", Grandma asked from behind me.

"Oh, er, t..t..this is..", I tried to introduce them but to save my blushes, and time, Grandma took over.

"You must be Faith, I'm Tara's grandmother"

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am", she said with an uncustomary politeness as they shook hands, "Oh, these are for you".

Faith handed Grandma a large bunch of orchids as they both shared a smile. I felt a little sad that they weren't for me but, damn this girl was smooth.

"Thankyou Faith, that's very sweet of you. I'll just go put them in some water, Tara why don't you get your friend a drink".

I think Grandma relished in that even more than I did. My FRIEND. She knew how lonely and sad I was but here, in our hallway, was the one light in the darkened tunnel that was my life. Before I could offer her a drink Faith reached around to the back of her belt and pulled out a red long stemmed rose that had been tucked into her waistband. In an overly dramatic gesture she handed it to me.

"This.. is for you", she said with a wink.

I blushed as I smelt it's delicate scent. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given me.

Wait. Did she think this was a date? Me...on a date? But I was in my own house. I'm so confused.

As I held the rose in my trembling hands she took off her jacket and hung it up. When she turned back to me my mind went blank, after all, what do you say to the girl you have pined for and masturbated over for the last few months?

"Girls, dinner", Grandma shouted as she opened the oven. A coupling of words that was like a life preserver for me as I was certainly drowning here.

Faith followed me into the kitchen and pulled out my chair for me. But, like a complete fool, I just stood there staring at her drinking in every facet of her. The way she exuded confidence in every little thing she did, the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at my breasts, goddess, this was all I ever wanted in life and I was acting too much like...well, like me actually.

Making a grand sweeping gesture with her hand she let me sit down and took the seat next to me.

As we ate I couldn't help but see the looks that Faith kept throwing me. What was I going to do?

"Hey, Mrs..er, sorry I don't know your name", my new friend said. My _friend!_ How sweet was that sound.

"Please, call me Helen", Grandma said back with that warm smile that all loving grandparents have.

"Ok, Helen it is. Well, Helen this is really great, I love lasagne", Faith gushed as she heaped another helping into her mouth. The sauce glistened on her lips and I felt my heart shift into a higher gear. I had noticed how she always had lasagne when it was on the menu at school so I specifically asked Grandma to make it, goddess, do I sound like a stalker or what?

I watched as Faith shifted in her seat and smiled at me strangely, which turned into a frown of confusion.

"Er, Faith", Grandma started.

"Mmh?"

"That's my leg"

"Huh?", Faith replied as she quickly pulled her leg back and cracked her knee on the bottom of the table.

I tried to stifle my giggles and Grandma smiled widely as, much to my surprise, Faith blushed. I didn't think it was physically possible for her to, but now? Wow.

Once dinner was over Grandma tidied up the kitchen and she insisted that we go outside to enjoy the evening air. I was so scared to be left alone with this girl I wasn't simply crushing over as, after her efforts tonight, I was now head over heels in love with her. Help!

Faith grabbed her jacket and followed me outside into the small, but well tended, garden. We sat on the porch swing in silence before I shuddered at the cool temperature that had descended on us. Without a word Faith put her jacket around my shoulders, how could I not fall even further for her now?

"So T, I'm guessing you haven't dated much?"

"I..I..I..no..I.."

"S'cool. 'Cos I was thinking, if no-one else had asked ya, I think I'd kinda like to", she said with a hopeful echo.

"I..w..w..well". Oh voice, please don't let me down now. Please!

"Nothing fancy. Dinner, movie, goodnight kiss. Y'know, just the usuals", she smirked.

I couldn't help the blush that fluorished on my skin.

"Surely you've been kissed, T?"

Oh, goddess. Kill me. She's going to think I'm a complete loser now.

"You've never been kissed? Now _that_ I cannot believe", she said with a small chuckle as my blush rose to a shade of scarlet and I let my hair fall across my face the way I always did when I was embarassed.

Sensing my discomfort her tone changed abruptly.

"Tara", came the gentle voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. I just can't believe that a girl as pretty as you has never been kissed. You _know_ you're a really pretty girl don't you?"

My mouth opened and closed without sound as I waited to wake up. This girl that I had thought about every second for every day was here...at my house...telling me that I was pretty. This couldn't be real.

Her tender hands reached for my face and swept my hair back behind each ear so she could see me properly. I tried to pull away but she just put her fingers under my chin and gently raised it until our gazes met. Once they did I saw nothing but warmth and kindess swimming in those beautiful orbs

"Tara, I really want to kiss you now. Is that ok?"

My heart pounded as I nodded my consent. Cupping my face in her hands she moved forward and teasingly brushed her lips against mine. She leant in a little closer and our lips connected fully and I swear that the stars wept in jealousy as this was the most perfect, tender, beautiful moment they were ever likely to witness. I felt my breath lodge in my chest as I submitted completely to her loving kiss and, even though I thought these emotions were confined to just trashy romance novels, I swooned at her moist touch.

As she pulled away I could still feel her on me. I wanted that feeling to last forever.

My eyelids fluttered open to see a clearly amused Faith staring back with unguarded eyes.

"Now I own your first kiss. You can tell everyone you'll ever meet in your entire life that your first kiss came from Faith Lehane"

"What...what if I said I wanted all my kisses to come from Faith Lehane?", I asked not sure where my stutter had been vanquished to.

"What are you saying T? You want to be my girl?"

I tried to nod my head but honestly, what was I thinking? A _woman_ like this and a _girl_ like me?

"Tara, you are the sweetest, gentlest person I have ever met. You're probably the only genuine person in this town..."

"Including you", I interrupted.

"Oh, especially me. I'm full of shit".

I let out a giggle at her self deprecation and in return she flashed her fully dimpled smile back at me before continuing.

"I've seen you around school and I always wanted to come say hi but you always ran off before I could get the chance. So when I saw that bitch hasslin' you, well, I wanted to..."

"You wanted to be my knight in shining leather?"

"Something like that yeah. So Tara, do you want to be my girl?", she said she took my hand and run her thumb over my knuckles.

"I..I..I.."

Faith's lips pressed against mine one more time as I knew didn't want to be her girl, I knew I WAS already hers. I was so absorbed in the moment that I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her in further as our tongues slithered into each others mouths as my senses imploded at the notion of being with her.

And as we kissed I knew that this was forever.

So, sometimes the geek does get the girl.

THE END...for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**TPOV**

I thought it was something I said, some unintentional little faux pas I had made that had put Faith in such a bad mood. It started off well as usual, she met me with a warm and loving smile as I parked my bicycle and kissed me with that long soft morning kiss that I had become addicted to but after first period everything changed.

"Fai, what's wrong? You seem bit annoyed, I'm sorry if it was something I did", I said meekly as I could feel her irritation coming off her in skin bleaching, confidence eroding waves.

"Nff", she just grunted back as she just pushed the peas around on her plate. If she was off her five-a-day then something bad was going on in her head, though she had been opening up in the last three weeks we had been dating but she had shut down completely. Seeing her like this really stung, not like an angered mosquito in your panties which, due to my one time at summer camp, I knew what that was like.

"Please Faith, just..."

"Don't fucking start Tara"

"What's up with you? Since when do ya treat your better half like this?", scolded Kennedy as she poked her best friend in the shoulder. The lunch room was full and the general bustle of the place couldn't drown out the static pissed off-ery that crackled the air around my girlfriend.

"Fuck you Ken, she don't fucking own me, alright", Faith snapped and shoved her lunch tray away, storming off in a twitching jumble of hormones and withdrawal.

I guess those nicotine patches weren't working too well, even the ones I got her in the shape of little devils faces, but she had been handling it well thus far. Even her excessive consumption of Jolly Ranchers had hit a peak but no amount of sugary treats could give her a happy today. But what did I do?

I sat there blushing furiously as Kennedy raced after her, I could hear them arguing as the latina girl told Faith off for treating me like that. It had only been a couple of weeks since Faith and I had become an item but her friends had accepted me so quickly and just like that I had friends at Sunnydale High, something I never though possible until _she_ came into my life.

Xander apologised on Faith's behalf but I just said it was ok and shrugged it off though I can't deny it hurt. Deeply.

She didn't even wait for me after school, she just got on her battered old motorbike with her telltale helmet painted in blood red flames, and rode off without a word. Except for yelling at Anya to get out the way as Faith mounted the kerb and shot across the once pristine front lawn of the school. I can see another meeting with Principal Woods first thing tomorrow.

I had to know what i did.

I rode my bicycle as fast as I could round to her place, taking a short cut through the park where hobo's and stoned students swapped tales and incoherent babbling, and locked it up by the bottom of the fire escape by Faith's apartment building. I knew there was no way she was going to let me in, not that she could hear me anyway as I could feel the thud of her music from down here.

I reached up and pulled down the ladder, slowly making my way up the rusting metal steps to her window. I hated heights but for her, to find out what I did wrong, I would scale any building...within reason anyway.

Faith's mere presence had built my confidence so high so quickly, her kind words of encourgement and soft touches had made me feel so bold. I eventually capitulated and Faith got me wearing jeans, but I was uncomfortable showing off the shape of my legs like this and so chose bell bottomed keeping in with my hippie-ness, just they kept getting stuck on my bicycle chain so I was wearing these silly clips.

She had assured me that I looked great in the denim that hugged my ass so tightly as she loved a woman with curves, much sexier than those size zero cheerleaders that most fantasize over.

I wonder how long it would be before Faith held up her part of the bargain as I think she would look stunning in my brown suede skirt and off the shoulder top, which I had never been bold enough to wear actually. But, like she said, we made no time limit on our deal so it may be a while before she graces the halls of Sunydale High in wedges whilst bitching about the peach lipstick which would suit her so much better than that dark red hues she always wears. It's glossy too, mmm, Faith's lips...all glossy...wait Tara, now is _so_ not the time for that.

I held my bag close to me and made sure I still had my gift, I hoped she liked it. As I peered through the window like a flower child stalker I could see Faith in her bedroom banging and crashing around, turning the air a shade of blue I never thought possible. Surely some of those words weren't even real.

I could see her working on her skateboard, hand painted with her name on the underside and the scuffs running along the edges where she was trying to impress me with her tricks in the parking lot of the Doublemeat Palace. I know she loved boarding and would love to turn pro, with that big local contest coming up I knew she was getting on edge about it but usually riding her board chilled her out.

I watched her seething, the anger radiating off her could crack the enamel from your teeth even at this distance. I tapped lightly on the window and, despite the music, Faith turned round and flashed me the saddest smile I had ever seen. Like her dimples would pool with tears, but why? What had I done that had hurt her so much?

She turned the stereo off and opened the window, the flaking paint taking another knock, and helped me inside, even in a mood like this she was still the well mannered girl I loved. As she held my hand I could feel the slight roughing of her knuckles where she had no doubt been hitting her duct tape covered punch bag without taping her wrists or using gloves...again. I had told her about that before but now was not the time for gentle constructive chiding.

"Sup T?", she snorted and looked away, trying to hide the redness of her eyes.

"N-nothing, I was just w-worried about you? You went off after school without saying anything to me or.."

"So I gotta run everything past you now?", she snapped. But I could see in her wet eyes she instantly regretted it.

"I...maybe I should go", I said softly.

"No...no it's.. fuck I'm sorry Tara, it's just...fuck!", she growled in frustration and kicked her bin leaving a hefty indentation.

"Was it Principal Woods complaining about the way we dress. saying we were all scruffy urchins? Because I had a plan about..."

"No, he can go fuck himself for all I care", she snapped as she threw her spare trucks onto the floor and stormed over to the window pressing her forehead to the pane of glass which fogged up with her furious breath.

"Then what is it...Faith...baby?", I implored using my softest tone.

She picked at the frayed thread on the hem of her NOFX t-shirt and just nodded towards the bed.

My eyes dropped to the duvet and the screwed up paper sitting idly on it. I sat down and untangled the ball which had a few holes poked through it now, it was her English test. She'd failed.

"Is this is it? You're in this mood just because of some silly little test?", I tried to shrug it off at inconsequential.

"It's not just some silly little test T, I tried...I mean I really fuckin' tried on it. Red, hell even that tweedy librarian guy had been helping me study for it all damn week, I tried so fuckin' hard...and I still failed", Faith trailed off quietly, her anger quick to subside as her fear and disappointment scoured her veins.

"So you can retake it, it's nothing big"

"You don't get it do you Tara, ", she said with tears brimming her eyes, uh-oh, she used my full name, "Ya see...fuck it... I let everyone down, Giles, me...you. Don't you see, even at my very best I'm still a fuckin' failure. I'm a loser T, a nothing, and that's never gonna change...you...you deserve better than that, you deserve someone better than me", she said as she turned to me with twin salty trails sliding down her cheeks. My heart clenched as I took in her face, a mixture of fear and crippled self esteem mangling her features.

I sat on her bed making my way up to her headboard and leant against it, and held out my hands to her, "Come here"

She took my hand and lay down on the bed next to me with her head across my midriff and wept as I held her in my arms. I said nothing as no words could show my devotion to her. No simple syllables would be able to convey just how much she meant to me. As she lay there she seemed so small and frail.

"After everything's that happened... I guess my Mom was right...I'm just a worthless piece of shit", she sobbed into me as I held her even tighter. I knew she needed to vent and I wished more than anything to take her pain and set her free, as she took a deep breath and launched into her story, her REAL story, my heart bled a little more as all the details of how she came to be here flooded out. It was such a far cry from the Faith of yesterday.

I had told her about my Dad and brothers and she swore something involving castration and power tools if she ever met them, so now, now her walls were down and she was totally vulnerable I wanted to be there for her the same way she had been for me during my scathing exposition. I knew her bad-ass act was all just for self preservation, the same way my shyness had been for me, I was just surprised just how much she wanted to confide in me. Just how much my opinion of her mattered to my beloved.

Half an hour later her voice was hoarse and my cable knitted top damp from her lonely burning tears as she finished her tale.

"...and so the courts said now that he's finished his degree I could come live with him...", Faith sniffled as I think she was all cried out. Probably even dehydrated.

As we lay there in silence I thought it was time for a gesture, to let her know that someone would always be looking out for her. I prised her arms off me and reached into my hemp woven tote bag.

"Baby, I got..well m-made you something", I said as she wiped her nose on her t-shirt sleeve. Nice.

"What is it?", Faith said back with a mix of growing excitement and curiosity.

I held it out to her and she looked puzzled.

"Cool, thanks, s'nice...what is it?"

"It's a dreamcatcher. Native Americans made them and you hang it over your bed so all your bad dreams stay away", I simply stated not sure whether it was true or not. I just think they're pretty.

"Does it work?"

"One way to find out"

"Thanks T...I mean it" she said as she delicately touched the strings and feathers intricately woven around the frame. I could see by her slow movement that she was so touched by something so simple, but it came from the heart.

Pulling down a partially torn Redsox pennant from above her bed she put the dreamcatcher on the wall and stood back to admire it. Reaching down she took my hand in hers and pulled me up so she could wrap her arms around my waist and just hold me. There was nothing sexual about this moment, it was just tender and mutual affection, twin virtues that had stabbed me through the heart and I would gladly bleed for her. Ok that came out all wrong, but you get what I mean.

"Tara...I got three little words I want to say to you"

Oh goddess, not _those_ three little words were they? Even though I had wanted to say them to her every minute of every day for the last two weeks since we started dating, but Kennedy warned me off from saying them just yet as Faith had a reputation for 'high freakery' when it came to expressing affection. She usually showed it through a high five or a wedgie and to be honest, as much as I cherished any kind of sign of affection from her, having to crowbar my panties back out was not high on my list of romantic gestures.

"Tara...yo, T, come back", she said with a chuckle as she snapped her sweaty fingers in front of me.

"S-sorry, I zoned out. You w-were saying?"

"I said, Tara...I got three little words for ya"

"Oh yeah, w-what are t-they?". Damn stutter.

"Nice bicycle clips", she laughed.

That earned her a sure fire swat on the arm before I blushed manically.

"Oh you ass", I giggled as we hugged gently. There she was, the Faith with a cocky smile and a joke, the Faith with the glossy eyes that brightened my day. _My_ Faith.

"Faith?", came a male voice from the living room as we heard the front door slam.

She quickly wiped her eyes and a wide bore smile erupted on her face as she bounced off the bed to go and greet her brother whom she loved so much I couldn't hep but feel a little jealous, but it was a different kind of love and, after hearing about their childhood, how could I ever fault her for holding onto that love like it was the most precious gift ever bestowed upon mortal hands. Being so long without him in her life I could see why she was so protective of him.

I followed her out in the living room area of the small, but clean, apartment to see her hugging a tall and good looking man.

"You ok?", he said with deep concern.

"Yeah, fine", she lied. Sort of.

"Angel this is Tara, T this is my dumb ass big bro", Faith said as she kept her arm around his waist.

"Oh so you're Tara, Faith's been talking about you non stop for the last two weeks"

"Hey", she said as she nudged her brother in the ribs as a small, yet distinct, rouging of her cheeks made her look around uncomfortably.

"Nice to met you Tara", he said as she shook my hand.

"P..pleased to m-meet you Sir", I stammered back nervously with the customary politeness I always used as I knew that Angel was the greatest thing in Faith's life and, if I was going to a part of it, then I needed his nod of approval.

"Sir? Hear that Faith, she called me Sir", he chuckled as my blush intensified.

Sensing my discomfort Faith unhooked her arm from her brother and came over to rest it on my shoulder. Her soft smile distilling my crippling shyness.

"Sorry Tara, I don't mean to embarass you but it's nice to see a young lady with some manners...for once", Angel said as he smiled at his little sister.

"Hey I got manners, I got manners coming out of the wazzoo", Faith said back as she whipped her head round and gestured flamboyantly with her hands.

"Faith, you refer to your principal as _'that pig thick shitting cunt'", _Angel said back with a sigh of exasperation. A sigh I too had been using of late but Faith brought that out in a person.

"And? You met him so you know I'm right", my grinning girlfriend said.

"Tara, are you staying for dinner? Faith's making bolognese tonight", Angel asked as he emptied the paper grocery bag.

"I am? Since when?", she snapped back playfully.

"You said yesterday, I got the pasta just for it oh and I got your..."

"Great...thanks", she said curtly as she snatched the half full bag away and stuffed it in a cupboard.

"I hope it's the right color and..."

"Yeah, cool", Faith said back trying so hard to be casual but I wondered what she was hiding from me. And why she was all blushy and that. Hmmm.

"Sis, food?"

"Fine,", she said back with a hint of amusement as she looked for the least dirty saucepan, looks like she needed to bursh up on her homemaker skills, " T can you get the drinks?"

"Sure, where do I...?"

"The tap, we got some concentrate over there, it's only the cheap stuff cos we can't afford real orange juice and shit like that. Like Angel's only just making enough to get by so I gotta work too so between us we pay the rent, the bills and I gotta pay for my bike n' my board myself. And I gotta earn some cash for the odd beer as gel boy here won't buy them for me"

"Too right I won't, and you're not getting your fake ID back either."

"Jerk", Faith snorted before continuing, "But when he's at work I do the cleaning and stuff. We split the cooking though, and he does the ironing."

She pointed at the schedule on the fridge where the duo had worked out a rota. I couldn't help but notice the scrawling red typography across it written in her favourite shade of lipstick reading "Fuck you and your ironing board".

"Y'see I ain't some moocher who just sits around in a big fuck off house all day expecting their parents to pay all the bills, do the housework and still expect a massive allowance. No sirree, that ain't the way I roll, never have, never will"

Wow, she really had a strong work ethic. Strange how it didn't seem to apply in school, even with her trying her hardest on that test. I wonder if she has some difficulty with reading, like a form of dyslexia or something? How the hell was I going to be able to raise that without offending her as I knew she could be so sensitive at times. Myabe I could have a word with Angel later.

"Yo, Moonbeam, come back from Planet Spazz", Faith yelled.

Huh? Oh, was I spacing out there. As the two siblings stared at me I couldn't help but blush. Again. I have a feeling that if I hang out with these two I would be blushing a lot.

"Faith don't embarass her", said Angel as he came over to me and offered me a soft and sincere smile.

"She's cool, bro", Faith yelled over the top of the noise of the stove. Sounded like it was on it's last legs really. That's when I noticed that even though the place was clean and tidy pretty much everything was second hand or water damaged. I guess money really _was_ tight for them, and yet Faith goes out buying me flowers and things? Awww.

"And what if Tara were to find out something embarassing about you?", the tall and decidedly handsome man goaded.

"Really? W-were you a n-nerd or something, Faith?", I said as Mr Stammer decided to intervene in my damned words again.

"Nah babe, I was always this cool"

"Oh really?", Angel said with a devilish smirk as he motioned me over to the sofa as he rummaged around in a drawer, "You see we never had much money growing up, still don't really, so when Faith was a kid she'd see all these girls running round in their communion dresses and got really jealous of them. I remember her saying to Mom "Do only pretty girls get pretty dresses? How come I don't got one? Ain't I pretty Momma?"

"Angel!", Faith screamed from the kitchen trying to stop the story before it got any worse as I could see her blush from here.

"So Mom put in some extra hours at the diner and for Faith's fifth birthday she got her a communion dress, see?", Angel said as he opened up the battered old family photo album to the cutest picture I had ever seen.

A young brown haired girl with the biggest smile and brightest eyes wearing the frilliest, laciest creation ever imaginable doing a sweet little curtsy. That was Faith? Oh...my...goddess!

I couldn't help but laugh out loud with Angel, right before he got a splatter of mince in the side of the head.

"You are such an asshole", growled Faith.

"What you gonna do about it...Fifi?"

At that I thought Faith's face was about to burst, it's crimson flush burnt her cheeks like sulphur as she bounded over the counter towards us. Angel sprang to his feet as she started to chase him round the sofa as I tucked my legs up under me giggling manically whilst Angel continued taunting her.

"See when she was a kid our grampa called her Fifi and she hated it so.."

"Fuck you Liam", she countered.

"Nice try", Angel said back. Oh, I guess that was a nickname too.

Faith managed to grab Angel and they both bundled onto the sofa besides me as she tried to wrestle him to the ground but he soon found her weak spot and started tickling her stomach as she kicked and laughed hysterically.

"C'mon Tara, now we got her where we want her, she'll agree to anything", enthused Angel as his fingers dug in her ribs and Faith gasped for air around her laughs.

"Don't you fuckin...hhahahaha, oh Tara you bi...hhahaha", she tried to say as I joined in the ticklefest.

This opening up of my love, the bond she had with her brother so strong and unbreakable, and their acceptance of me into their nation of two. I felt so privilidged to be part of this and this moment, like so many moments I had experiecnced with Faith, was another one to make me sure that this woman was the burning light in my life and I swore I would never let it become smouldering embers but an inferno of our love. Sappy, yes. But...oooh, her sneaker's come off, tickle toe time!

But Fifi? Oh, she is _not_ going to live that one down anytime soon. Finally, I have some ammo. Maybe I can use it to get her into one of my dresses?

**No-one's POV**

Meanwhile.

The clean shaven man in the tailor made suit took one last drag of his cigarette and dropped it to the floor, extinguishing it under the heel of his expensive shoes.

"You're here...at last", he said a little gruffly as the young brunette sauntered up to him, her heels clacking viciously on the apshalt.

"Sorry about that but...hang on, why do I have to make excuses to you? Do you have what I wanted?", she said with a demanding tone that reeked of excess.

"Yes"

She took the brown manilla envelope and tore it open eager to get her hands on it's contents. Her eyes danced as the words on the papers bore deep into her devious mind, only shaken from her glee by the man's tar infused cough.

"What? Oh yes, here you go", she stated handing him a plain white envelope.

He opened it, quickly counted the numerous bills inside and smiled.

"We done here?", she asked, obviously weary of his presence.

"Yes, we're done. If you need my services again, well you know where to find me", the man said as he tucked away his generous fee and stepped out into the night. As a Private Investigator he knew he was in a most lucrative business due to the suspicious nature and inherrant mistrust of humanity.

The tall leggy woman smiled cruelly as she read on. Revenge was her mistress tonight and she would gladly heed her malificent call. Sliding the papers back into the envelope she looked up across the empty streets of Sunnydale.

"Well Faith, tomorrow you're going to find out what happens when you cross me. You're going to learn that _no-one_ fucks with Cordelia Chase!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for sticking with me on this, I didn't realise it's been a year since I updated, sorry for the wait but this was only ever meant to be a one shot ;) Anyhoo, on with the show, but in case anyone is paying attention, that whole Cordelia thing will happen in the next chapter, I just wanted to carry on with the fun and fluff for now**_

…_._

Oh my goddess, look at her eyes! They've gone all red and wet and puffy, oh no, is she allergic to roses? Nice one Tara, you've blinded the one girl in this whole damn world who actually _likes_ looking at you!

I asked Faith to meet me at the farmers market as she told me she wanted to be more involved in the things that were important to me, and after she dragged me to see Me First And The Gimme Gimme's she certainly owed me one as I think one of my eardrums is still bleeding from that night. I thought the market would be better than that poetry night at that beatnik jazz café I took her to where she fell asleep and snored through that Zefeniah reading. Though she did look so cute all sleepy and drooling a little on her leather jacket, I hope her metal Iron Maiden pin badge doesn't rust though.

As the early morning breeze danced around me I felt so nervous, not just because I wasn't wearing a stitch of chunky knitwear or granny panties for once, but also because we've been moving on so fast in our relationship that I was kind of hoping we were finally going to…..you know. Talk about taking it further. I was ready, wasn't I? All those sex jokes she cracked weren't just to embarrass me surely, surely she was trying to gauge how I would react to such an idea. Me and her. Oh my! Could we, could _**I**_?

I knew she was going to be late as she had to go and pick up Angel's refill of Rogain, shhh it's a secret, sure not as big a secret as Faith making me sit through re-runs of 'Doctor Quinn- Medicine Woman' every darned week as she watched transfixed on the Boston doctor, but still. As I smiled awkwardly at the slow moving crowds at the market I thought I would try and be the romantic for once so I took the plunge and bought her a single scarlet rose. Just like the one she bought me on our first date, it was so beautiful and sweet it just reminded me of her. But a rose by any other name…..would be botanically confusing. Oh shut up Tara, this is no time for bad jokes or protracted flashback things, just look at what you've done to Faith.

Her eyes are all glassy and weepy now, her allergy must be pretty bad. I'm so stupid. Stupid and worthless, just like Cordelia always said I was. What was I thinking trying to be all romantic and stuff? I just knew I would mess this all up. Idiot Tara, you've ruined everything!

Now she's not going to want to see you anymore, and you've lost the only real friend you've ever had. Even when I was young my imaginary friend didn't want to hang out with me, I wanted to be friends with her but she just wanted to hang out with all the cool imaginary friends. How low must me self-esteem be if even figments of my imagination reject me?

"God Faith, I-I'm so s-sorry, I-I didn't mean t-to…", I stammered out feeling like my skin was trying to claw its way deep inside my body where I could hide.

"Sorry? For what?", said Faith as she wiped her sniffly nose on the tattered sleeve of her beloved Bruins hoodie ignoring my offer of a scented tissue.

"F-for blinding y-you. Y-you know….allergies….I-I'm so s-s-sorry", I whimpered as my own eyes began to pool with tears feeling like the most moronic creature ever spat out by mother nature.

"Allergies? I'm not allergic to anything T, except maybe tigers. One bite from one of them an' I'd be a goner, but it ain't that", she replied as she shrugged off her lame joke and dropped her gaze, wrinkled brow and seeping nose, and spoke in almost timid tones, "It's just….no-one's ever given me flowers before"

Awwww, how sweet is this girl? Look at her all blushing and staring at her feet, I made _**her**_ feel awkward and embarrassed? How the hell did that happen? Come on now Tara, don't be a smug jerk, just be yourself…well, not that much yourself, try something bold. Deep breaths Tara, be the girl Faith needs you to be right now.

I reached out and took her hand bringing it to my shaking lips kissing her softly on the knuckles trying not the grimace at the taste of motor oil. Jesus, does she bathe in this stuff or what, as everything she touches ends up smelling of it, trying to explain to Grandma exactly why my bra smelt of oil was a tricky one.

"Baby, you know…I-I love you so much. I'll bring you flowers everyday if you l-like them t-that much", I said in a voice so sappy it almost came out as condescending.

"It's not the flower, though it _is_ really nice….it's the gesture. I'm not used to being the damsel being courted with the romance n' sweetness n' shit", Faith shrugged as she raised her head back up and locked those Kohl lined eyes with mine instantly making me fall in love her all over again.

"Damsel? You? Well I know you're not as butch as you think you are Missy", I smirk lightly.

"Meaning?"

"I saw you trying to be sneaky and wipe away the tears when we were watching Free Willy"

"Hey, you said you wouldn't tell", she replied with the hint of a pout, awww, look at her being all churlish and innocent. Keep with it Tara, she needs this more than she would ever let on, you know that.

"I won't tell, and I _**always**_ keep my promises", I smiled as I took the initiative and pulled her into my arms, though my tongue was rapidly drying and my heart was about to rattle loose in my chest at my being so bold, I could sense my Faith needed, for once, to feel the one being loved and protected. And I wanted to be the one to give her that.

Despite her whole bad ass bravado she's really just a squidgy teddy bear at heart and I'm so happy I'm the only one who gets to see this side of her. Like I'm the only one, apart from Angel and her court appointed therapist with the bad comb-over, she is comfortable enough around to just be herself without all the bullshit posturing.

"I know, but you know me and my whole….", Faith said in half-hearted defense before I cut her off as I could tell this was a real turning point for us both, dropping her guard this much, in public no less, and I wanted to be there for her as much as she always has been for me. I felt so blessed to be such a part of her life, that she would trust and love me enough to let me through the chinks and kinks in her leathery armor.

"I know baby, and I wouldn't have you any other way", I smile softly as she wriggled a hand free from my embrace and cupped my cheek, great, now my face is going to smell of motor oil too. But her warm gooey eyes and dimpled smile always made me tingle, you know, down _**there**_.

As her hot breath danced across my lips I drowned in her eyes whilst my fingers, seemingly under their own will, slid down her ass until I was cupping both her cheeks and squeezing those glorious buns, god Tara, just who is operating the controls in your head anymore. You never used to be this bold, I guess Faith just brings out that side of me. My entire skin shivered with my ever growing passion and my lips pressed into hers, tasting her tongue and feeling the rushes run up and down my spine. The kiss was as perfect, yet lustful, as any we had shared but now I wanted more, _**much**_ more. Faith had never tried to push me into a decision about giving myself to her but now, as my soul mummified in her love, I _soooooo_ wanted her to.

"I love you _**so**_ much, Fai", I almost squeaked as I felt my girl parts warming even more than usual.

"How could you not?", grinned back my girlfriend in that sweetly smug way which enchanted me each time she unleashed it. Mmmmm, _'girlfriend'_. No matter how many times I think or say it, it still makes me smile as my tummy churns and a thousand joyous butterflies tickle my all over.

For god's sake Tara, you want her so badly, and I know for a fact that she wants you. Be brave, tell her what you want. Surely you're ready for this now, haven't you been wanting this ever since you saw that ass wiggling across the cafeteria that first day you saw her?

"Come on then T, show me what's the what at this market you keep goin' on about", Faith said as her playful gusto returned to her.

Dammit Tara! The perfect opportunity and you let it slip away….again! As she curled from my embrace Faith took my hand, though she never seemed to mind its continual clamminess, well she never mentioned it anyway, she lead me through the crowd of mingling hippies who make rice pudding using breast milk and born-again mother earth types tired of their condos and gas guzzling Humvees bearing 'Ban Fossil Fuels' bumper stickers without a hint of irony.

"Ok, let's check out the herbal stall", I say silently cursing my shyness and procrastination for not raising the issue of her raising my skirt. It'll have to wait as right now she's got this weird giddy smile playing on her lips as I picked up the woven wicker basket I made in craft class.

"Really? As in _**herbal**_ herbal?", she asked with a cute squeal, though I would never tell her that….well not again anyway. I learnt my lesson there as screaming in the middle of a packed Bronze because she stuck an ice cube down the back of my jeans wasn't fun. Or funny.

"No dummy, not as in smokable herbal", I replied with a roll of the eyes.

"Bummer", Faith pouted like an adorable five year old who got a bowling ball for their birthday rather than a Cabbage Patch Kid. Stupid childhood traumas.

"But isn't all this shit the same?", she said gesturing to the whole market and its myriad selection of produce free from pesticides and fingerprints of underpaid migrant workers.

"Huh? That's coming from the girl who thinks that Twinkies are a food group", I scoffed.

"They are. They totally go with anything"

I just giggled as I trailed after her watching her stare at all the organic fresh fruit and vegetables with wide eyed awe and a hint of suspicion. But seeing the last fragments of her embittered mask fall away I just squeezed her hand a little more as I felt, for the first time in my whole damn life, completely happy. God how I love her.

"So what the hell is this?", said Faith pulling her hand away and twirling round something that had caught her meandering eye.

"It's a butternut squash"

"And this one?"

"You can't be serious? Even someone as reliant on e-numbers and take-out as you should know what a parsnip is?", I mock lightheartedly as the short sleeves on my top were starting to make me feel a little self-conscious now.

"Hey, if it doesn't come out the deep fryer or the freezer then I pretty much bypass it"

"Aand that is something I mean to correct", I said as I picked up a cucumber and felt its soft skin, just right for the dinner I was going to make later on for her. But as I felt for its ripeness Faith slithered behind me and ran her fingers along my arms until they slid along the cucumber too, like that scene from Ghost but a vegan version.

As I felt her breasts push into my back I could feel her nipples nearly pierce my skin they were so rigid, yep, she was freeboobin' it again, as she likes to call it. Her breath skipped along my skin and a gentle blow from her into my ear nearly made me squeak feeling the simmering warmth between my freshly shaved legs. Praise be for epilators.

"Y'know Tara, all these things…..givin' me all kindsa ideas", purred Faith into my ear as I felt my core melt a little more. Damn, she knew how to push my buttons, now I had to convince her to un-do my buttons too.

"W-what kind of ideasssss", I hissed feeling her crotch push against my ass. Huh? A minute ago she was all sweetness and that, and now she's digimorphed into some kind of lust ridden beast?

"I know you're a veggie….so no _**meat**_ will go in your body right?", Faith said with the kind of rasp that made my toes twist and squirm.

Oh goddess! My lips which never lie near gnawed their slobbery way through this thong, I hope she doesn't want them back as there's no way any dry cleaner would touch them without a Haz-mat license. I still can't believe she talked me into wearing her panties, this was so not something I would do. Or was it? Is this the real me finally unshackled from my fears and was now flourishing? God I hoped so as I like being this version of me.

"I…I….y-you….I….w-w-weeee….I….", I spluttered out as one of her hands ran across my ass. My skirts were still loose and billowing but recently, due to Faith's gentle encouragement and the occasional lost bet, I had started to wear shorter ones, ok they were still knee length but for me that's genuine progress. Maybe one day I'll have the guts to wear her leather mini-skirt and give her a little…..ooh her birthday _**is**_ coming up. No Tara, this isn't right for you. Not like this.

"Faith s-stop it, please", I said trying to reel in my wandering mind as it always turned to jello when she got like this, but as much as I loved her attentions I somehow knew I wasn't ready to take it that step further. "I-I don't think this is a place f-for your sex purring"

"My what?"

"Your…oh….you know w-what I mean…..w-with your….oooh and all…..", I stammer out in a collapsing collections of sounds which were meant to be real words carrying a real meaning.

She must have felt my body shiver or my blush scour her skin because Faith's tongue stopped itself, like she could suddenly sense that I wasn't enjoying her teasing. She could be so sensitive to my needs at times, whenever my stammer decided to come back was pretty much a sure signal I wasn't happy or comfortable.

"Tara, I'm sorry….I just get carried away baby, I didn't mean to make you all uncomfortable. Honestly T …..I'm sorry", she said softly as I turned in her arms with my hair flopping down across my face to hide the ferocious blush.

God, she is so sweet. Worrying about how her puns would make me all nervous and that, though I hoped that one day soon I would get to see just how spirited those fingers of hers were. But when I was ready.

"It's a-alright. I….should we g-go back….to my place. I-I can make dinner a-and we can …maybe

….snuggle?", I said hopefully as it was my favourite thing in the world now. Just me and Faith on the sofa under a blanket watching some sappy movie, never in a million years would I ever think that me of all people would get to snuggle with someone, anyone in fact. Let alone the girl of my dreams who seemed to like it as much as me.

"Sure, I'm up for some…", said Faith as she looked around bashfully before leaning in to finish her sentence, "…snuggling"

Man, her and her reputation. Honestly.

"Let me j-just pick up a few t-things , can you g-grab my bike please", I said as I rummage around for my purse.

"Sure thing, baby", replied Faith as she gave me a peck on the nose, "You know I didn't mean it right? You know I would never do anything to…."

"I know, Faith. I-it's alright, honestly", I smile back as she dropped my fingers and wandered across to fetch my bicycle, though it was a little battered and the spokes kept stabbing me in the legs, it was the only transport I had.

And there's no way in hell I'm going to get on the back of her motorbike again, not unless I take out some huge insurance policy or wear a full Kevlar bodysuit. Man, she rides like a thing possessed. Stop lights, speed limits and practicing soccer players be damned.

I waited as the stallholder was busily arguing about crop rotation with a man in a lilac beret, but as I gathered a few vegetables in my woven wicker basket I sneaked a look across at Faith and felt my heart flutter. For though she didn't know I was watching I could see her sniff from the long stemmed rose and smile warmly before shaking it off as she looked around nervously, as if such affection was a sign of weakness.

You know when you have a really long car journey and sort of switch into autopilot and you have no memory whatsoever of the ride back? The next twenty minutes were kind of like that and before I knew it I was outside my front door, Faith cycling as I sat on the handlebars of my bike holding my basket tightly. Goddess, I felt like such a dork for being so cheesy but seeing as I never thought I would find a love like this, how could I ever decry such tender moments. I wanted them to last forever, sure not the part about Faith's near road rage argument with those guys in the football uniforms who looked like they had forgotten to evolve, but the rest of it.

"Tara, wait a moment", she said as I turned, "You know I love you right?"

"Yes? W-why?", I replied worried about where she was heading with this.

"No reason, just checking. I just wanted you to know is all", Faith smiled back as she leant in close to me and pressed her full glossy lips to my own salty pair.

"I love you too, Faith. So much", I said as the kiss broke.

Man, just feeling her fingers running through my hair, her eyes locked on mine, I won't tell you where her other hand was reaching around but safe to say it wasn't unpleasant.

I fumbled with the key in the lock as we giggled but as we kissed again I felt my heart and soul being barcoded with the name Faith Lehane. It was a mark I wanted to wear always.

But at the sound of an unused ashtray clattering to the floor we snapped our heads to one side and in that one instant my growing passion was washed away as the blood in my veins froze forming icicles in my once throbbing ventricles, clinking away playing a lullaby of shock and….well, just shock really.

"Tara….I…I wasn't expecting you back yet", Grandma blurted out in burning embarrassment as she hauled her dress from the back of the sofa and tried to cover herself up with it as she stood next to a wrinkly, panting, somewhat chubby man who snatched up a cushion in sheer panic. His face blushed heavily as he stood there naked with nothing but a heart shaped cushion being held over his groin. The cushion that _**I**_ hand stitched. Oh sweet Minerva, there is so much wrong with this scene I didn't even know where to begin. Is he wearing socks with sandals? During their….oh god?

"Grandma….w-w-what….", I struggled out as I dropped my basket to the floor letting the artichokes spill out on to the well-worn hearth rug.

"I thought you were going over to Faith's…..oh…hi Faith", said Grandma as she desperately tried to veer the conversation away from herself and the sweaty man with the pacemaker scar.

"Hey Helen…..nice catch", Faith sniggered watching unfazed as the awkward play unravelled before our now soiled eyes.

I just turned to Faith with an open mouth hoping that she could provide…..er, something, as she seemed to be the only whose face wasn't a burning shade of crimson.

"I…er", coughed Grandma as she squirmed on the sofa trying to cover up…..oh goddess, are those hickies all over her neck? I didn't even think you could do that with false teeth? This is so many levels of wrongness right here.

"So, what have you kids been up to?", grinned Faith as I watched her stomach flinching from where she was trying not to burst out laughing.

"I…I'd like you to meet my…er…gentleman friend. Tara this is Lester Wirth, Les this is my granddaughter Tara and her friend Faith"

"Nice to meet…oops", said the heavily breathing man who outstretched his hand to shake before quickly pulling it back as the cushion dropped a bit too far. Besides, there was no way I was going to shake that hand…..who knows where it had been or what it had been doing. Oh sweet mercy, I feel a little faint. I mean, this is Grandma, baker of cakes and seller of knitting patterns, not rampant sexual….oh crapping crapness.

I'm never going to be able to look at cushions in the same way again. I know Faith had a grudge against them, 'sofa hobo's' she calls them and always throws them to the floor whenever she and I….oh shut your rambling Tara, this is not the time nor the place for…..holy shit, is Grandma wearing _**my**_ lace top stockings! I bought them for when Faith and I finally…..oh no, how can I ever think about sex again!

"Tara, could you and Faith go and make some tea while Les and I…er….tidy up in here"

"…", my mouth opened and closed with no sounds escaping as my brain fractured and ran away screaming to douse itself in holy water. This is like something out of Twin Peaks. But with elderly naked people. Ewwwww.

"Y-yeah", Faith chuckled, "Let's go put the kettle on"

"I…yes…..er….tea….I…..", I eaked out in a timid voice as Grandma looked at me apologetically before I glanced over at this Lester guy, "So….Les…..h-how do you like it?"

My eyes sprang open as I realised what I said and, as if by force of habit, I slapped my hand over Faith's mouth before she could start her barrage of innuendos. I loved how she found amusement in pretty much anything but this was so not the time for her gags or cheap sex puns.

I stood in the kitchen like one of those zombies in the movies Faith makes me sit through, they are so wicked gross and now as we…..hang on, did I just say _'wicked gross_'? Huh, that was new and kind of unexpected. Well not that unexpected, I do tend to pretty much hang out with Faith all the time so it was only a matter of time before she started to rub off on me. Stop it Tara, this isn't the time to think about Faith and rubbing you.

"T, you ok?"

"Huh?", I replied to my girlfriend who busied herself finding the Darjeeling tea, I never thought Faith would be one to be a tea fiend but there we go. "W-were they…..with….them…"

"Meaning?", replied Faith with glimmering eyes full of mirth as opposed to my shocked pale face.

"Grandma…was she…sexing?", I blurt out as my mind tried to wring out some sense.

Hang on, why is Faith laughing? Oh god, I just said that out loud didn't I? Oh you genius Tara, get a little surprise like that and you turn into Rain Man.

"Nah, T, they weren't having good sexing, they were just making fuck", Faith teased with a nudge, to which she received a dishcloth to the face. But that only made her chuckle all the more.

I snapped out of it as Faith filled the teapot and put the cream and sugar on a tray carrying it proudly into the living room. I stared on a little weirded out as I never thought she would be the type to want to play the little homemaker role, happy to make tea and butter scones unless…..oh god, no! I sprang from my daze and into the living room as my girlfriend fired off the first shot of what was going to be an unforgiving arsenal of innuendos.

"I hope you guys like it hot and wet", announced Faith with a flash of her dimples as I could almost hear Grandma and her special friend nearly choke.

This was going to be a _looooooong_ afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Authors notes- Woo-hoo, time for my annual update :) In case anyone is still reading this fic, I dumped the original chapter four as it was complete crap. So I wrote this one instead ages ago back when I was still writing stuff, I just forgot all about it. Hope it doesn't suck too badly)**_

"Ow…what the fuck T…..ow…..jesus!", Faith spat out as I hit her again and again with her heavy chemistry book covered in peeling band stickers. Quite why the school issued her with such a thick book is beyond me as, knowing her the way I do, the amount of actual chemistry knowledge she'd ever retain could be written in a pamphlet.

"Fai, t-there's a….._**there it is!**_", I squealed as I brought the book down hard over the back of her head and shoulders until she rolled over and blocked it with her hands as a scowl blemished her perfect features.

"Dammit Tara, what's wrong with you? What the hell are you doing?", she yelped as she stared at me with those doe eyes which could entice me into doing anything, which would explain why I'm currently dressed this way.

"A-a-a rat just ran along your back and under your hair!", I explained with wide eyes trying to wrench the book back away from her so I could clobber the little beast. Running your paws up and down Faith's back is _**my**_ job! There's no way I'm going to let this rat take over from me, not to mention the skin flaking diseases that vermin carry.

"Oh for fuck's sake", Faith sighed as she pulled her freshly painted fingertips away from the weighty tome and slid them under her hair to her shoulders where she rummaged around for a second before smiling, "It was only Zoe"

"Z-Zoe? You have a rodent infestation…._**and you're naming them?**_", I coughed out readying the book as if I was about to swing a homerun.

"What? No wait… see?", she said as her cocky smirk returned to her face letting her dimples flash…oh my, every time I saw them I fell in love with her all over again and thought about naughty things…..focus Tara, she's being attacked by a rat…..think about naughty things later when you're in the shower.

She held out her palm where sat a small white mouse with pink ears squeaking and squirming across her fingers.

"P-put it down…throw it out the window or something…", I squealed as she just let out that raspy chuckle which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"T, you dumbass. Zoe is my pet mouse. I wanted a puppy but building regulations wouldn't let me have one so Angel got me a mouse instead. S'not quite the same but she's pretty damn cool…..and rabies free which is always a bonus".

"Oh…I….sorry….I-I thought….", I blurted out as a blush scoured my face and I tossed the heavy book down on her bed, mesmerised about how soft and gentle she was being with this little mouse.

"Aww baby, don't worry, Mommy's here", Faith said with a babyish voice as she stroked it with feather-light touches, and yes, I felt ridiculous for being jealous of a mouse. "Did the big crazy hippie scare you?"

"Crazy? Fai, for the last time, liking Coldplay is not a registered mental illness", I said with the faint flicker of a smile.

"Should be", she replied as she rolled off the bed and across to the small cage sitting by her stack of skateboard parts and half used tins of paint, "She gets out the cage sometimes, we got it second hand so some of the bars are missing and the door is held on with bits of wire. Like I said, we don't have much money"

She shrugged nonchalantly but I know how much she hated being so poor, most of her clothes were from the Salvation Army and places like that, and their apartment was pretty Spartan with their few possessions coming from yard sales and the like. And not a single pen in their place wasn't emblazoned with the name of a bank or real estate developer, you know how those places like to hand them out.

I felt so bad for her and Angel having to live like this but they've always lived at this level, and man do I admire Faith for never letting it dampen her joie de vivre. I toyed awkwardly with the fraying thread on this top which was way too tight even on me, how the hell Faith ever managed to crowbar her boobs into it I'll never know. It was weird being at her place in the middle of the day but after the incident this morning at school Principal Woods sent us both home, it was probably for the best otherwise Cordelia would've spent the day in the Emergency Room and Faith would've been in handcuffs…mmm, Faith in cuffs …dammit Tara, focus here!

"I'm sorry Fai", I said coming up behind her as she twisted the fuse wire trying to keep the cage door shut and the mouse contained, "Did I hurt you?"

"You cracked me in the damn head and neck with a heavy ass book", she said with an adorable pout, and in her current attire, it made me just want to eat her up. Ooops, lucky I just thought that as if I said it out loud she would've been punning for the next hour.

"I'm sorry Fai….can I do anything?", I said softly as I ran my fingertips along her jawline until her eyes slowly raised to meet mine.

"You can kiss it and make it better". Ah, _**there's**_ my Faith. The quirk of the eyebrow and the smirk on the lips which I, and I alone, would get to have blessed on them. God, every time I head that nicotine rich purr it always stirred me in ways I wasn't ready to share with her….not just yet anyway. But whenever I heard those deliciously gritty tones coupled with that smile…..oh god, she totally owned my heart, and it felt so right to let her.

"Ok sweetie, where's your boo-boo's?", I asked as Faith looked on at me with unguarded eyes, the free eyes which only I and Angel ever got to see.

"Here", she said pointing a finger to the top of her crown where I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the growing lump, ooh, that's got to hurt.

"Here", Faith said trying not to laugh as she pointed to her forehead, nowhere near where I hit her, but I still lay a delicate little kiss to her as I could play along too as I knew where she was going with this. Yeah, we watched Raiders Of The Lost Ark recently.

"And…..here?"

Oh now she was milking it as her index finger ran across her full and succulent lips which glimmered with its glossy peach coating. I breathed deeply before my lips met hers, my pulse beginning to grow as I pushed in fuller, my hands coming up to cup her cheeks as I felt my whole body tingle. As we pushed our bodies together I could feel my lady parts warming up a little more, oh god, the things this girl does to me.

"This stings a bit", she grinned as her hand began to trail down her neck and towards her breasts.

"Nice try Fai", I smirked hooking my hands behind her neck.

"Oh come on T, don't you want a booby snack?"

She chuckled as her arms came round, her fingers interlocking in the small of my back as my hands ran through her flawless hair, I really should ask her what conditioner she uses as my hair always seems so brittle.

As we just stood in silence, breathing in the moment and hoping it would last forever, our heads twisted to the cracked full length mirror which held our images. We both sniggered at the reflection, but even now I could feel my tongue drying out and my eyes bulge to cartoonish qualities as I trailed my gaze along her seldom seen legs.

"I'm not sure if this shirt is really…..me", I said with a hooked grin wondering just how much cleavage I could show without being arrested for indecent exposure.

"I said you could wear my Red Sox jersey instead", she said nodding to the oversized baggy top covered in grease and paint which probably hadn't been washed since Faith hit puberty.

"No way are you ever going to see me in that", I coughed back derisively. It stunk like ass.

"T…..you know the number one rule when dealin' with me?"

"Never feed you after midnight?", I smirked and chewed on my bottom lip cutely.

"Very funny", she snorted in faux petulant child routine, "The number one rule is _**never**_ rag on the Sox"

"I wasn't…I promise ….I was ragging on your inability to use a clothes hamper". Hah, there I said it. Honestly, her floor looked like a third world relief effort.

"Oh you are full of it today, baby", she grinned mischievously as she pressed her boobs against mine, god her nips were as hard as mine…..oh my.

"Oh, i-is that Angel? He's back from the school already?", I said in a sudden panic as I heard a rattle of keys and a kick of the foot as he tried to get the door to open, Faith had explained there was an art to get the rusty old lock to work properly. And I really didn't want him to find us doing…..erm …..things.

"Dammit, I'm never gonna get to third base", she whined jokingly as she flicked her battered old cd player off, thank god for that for as much as I loved her I couldn't take another tune by these noiseniks. I mean, Lard. What kind of name is that for a band anyway? As my eardrums soothed Faith took my hand in hers and stepped into the small area that somehow passed as the living room.

"Oh….sorry", Angel said apologetically as he came through the door and saw us only to back out and stare at the number on the door curiously, "Hang on, this _**is**_ my place"

"Very funny jackass", Faith snorted as I could feel a slight film of sweat building on her palm, which was really out of character for her, but I gave her hand a little squeeze as I knew she felt as out of place as I did. But I told her I would only wear these clothes if she wore what I picked out too.

"Oh my god…..just where is my sister and her girlfriend?", Angel said with alarmingly high eyebrows as he threw his jacket over the back of the sofa they rescued from a sidewalk, sure it had quite a few cigarette burns and quite a bit of duct tape holding it together but it was _**soooo**_ comfy.

"Any other lame gags you got kicking around in that gel of yours?", Faith said as she rolled her eyes but I could see the faint hint of a blush rosying her cheeks, this was a big step for her and I know she felt like a complete tool, but the opinion of her big brother meant so much to her, even though she would never admit it.

"So, did you lose a bet or something?", Angel said looking us both up and down, I thought after being called into the school earlier he would be more pissed at us.

"I-it was me", I said with my customary stutter poking it's ugly head back into my words, but it was lessening the more time I spent around Angel, which was a lot these days now Grandma and her beau were officially an item, "Faith w-wanted me to dress like her b-but I said I would only do it if she wore what I picked out for her too"

He looked me up and down like I was a prize pony in some kind of delinquent parade, as I shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot in these uber tight leather pants which creaked embarrassingly every time I moved, my lips smeared with a deep scarlet shade of gloss with dark and menacing eyeshadow. The tight cropped band t-shirt also did nothing for my confidence, I mean, I don't even like metal let alone extreme metal so wearing a Jesus Anal Penetration top just made me cringe.

But then again, it was nothing to how my beautiful girlfriend cringed when I pulled a dress from my bag, one which I bought her just last week after saving all my money from working in Grandma's shop. Yeah, it meant I was now penniless but looking at her now…..god, it was worth every cent.

It was a simple summer dress which hung to just above her knees, its pale yellow accentuating her soft make up and straightened hair, as the sun flickered through the crumbling blinds she looked like an angelic vision.

"So…..what do you think?", Faith said biting her lip and the tip of her brown wedge heels attempted to screw into the carpet before she gave a little twirl, the dress flaring out a little before sitting back comfortably on her body with not an inch of cleavage to be seen like she was fresh from church or performing a _'sweet and innocent'_ routine for Juvenile Court. So looked so enchanting, so young, chaste even. Though I know that could never be seeing as she lost her virginity in a confessional booth on her fifteenth birthday.

"Wow", said Angel, his words mangling in his throat, but his smile said more than a thousand well- chosen words.

"I know I look like a total…."

"You look lovely. Honestly, it's really nice to see you wearing something a bit more girly for once. You're a good influence on her Tara", Angel said smiling warmly at me.

"Hey….. lil' sis standing right here", Faith said waving her hand as if we going to decide her wardrobe from now on. I can just imagine the arguments, pouting and the bill for all the flowers of apology I'd have to buy her, best not push these things.

Come on now Tara, tell Faith how gorgeous she looks, she wouldn't do this for anyone, not even Angel, but she did it for you. Trying to impress you by being brave enough to show you her softer side, so say something. Use your damn words!

"Y-you look pretty", I blurted out. Oh brilliant Tara, _that's_ the best you can come up with? Oh I suck sometimes, but as Faith turned to me I could see in her eyes and the twitching of her lips into a glorious smile, just how much such a simple sentiment meant to her.

"Thanks babe", she muttered gently as our fingers entwined.

"How come you don't wear dresses more often?", I asked as her thumb rubbed gently over the back of my hand.

"'Cos I only have one, this horrible pink thing with little flowers all over it that Angel bought me when I first moved in which I swore never to wear", she said giving a dramatic shiver before aiming a wink at her brother who relaxed on the sofa. "But I only have two skirts and three pairs of jeans. It's not like we have the cash to go splurging on shit like this", Faith said flaring out the skirt a little.

"Oh…"

"But thanks T, I really mean it", Faith said softly. Wow, I can really tell how much this means to her, being comfortable enough with someone, namely me, to let out her femme side. And man, it's a side the world needs to see as she is just so droolworthy.

"It's ok….it works on you"

"You know I love you Tara", Faith said as I snuggled into her arms. I don't think _'yummy'_ is a yummy enough word for how she looked right now, though she looked like she was ready for a Sunday School bake sale or something.

"More than your ED-209 collectible?"

"Yeah…..but it's a close thing", she joked as I gave her a playful swat on the arm making her chuckle.

"Laugh all you want my lil' hell kitten"

"_Hell kitten_?"

Oh crap, I really said that out loud. I always wanted to give her a nickname, just between the two of us, but 'hell kitten'? Where did that spring from? Oh subconscious, you crazy realm of …something.

"You know Faith, I don't appreciate getting a call at work asking me to come into school to haul your ass out the fire…..again", said Angel as he broached the conversation we really didn't want to start on.

"So Gel-Boy", Faith said turning to her brother, "How much trouble are we in?"

"You know that Principal Woods of yours isn't such an asshole after all. I explained it all to him and he said you're not in trouble Faith, nor you Tara, he was pretty understanding actually"

Phew, my academic record remains unblemished. College here I come.

"Makes a change", huffed Faith but I could sense the relief in her, nothing compared to mine though. For I thought we'd be in deep trouble after Faith wanted beat Cordelia to death before first period. The day started off fine enough as we were hanging with Xander and Kennedy, I even made a more concerted effort to talk to them, though they were Faith's friends she really wanted me to like them on my own terms. I still shudder when I think of what life was like just a month ago when I was simply a wallflower trudging the hallways of school in a haze of shadows of pain. But that's High School for you, all bubblegum and razorblades.

But as soon as we stepped through the school doors it all went to hell in a second. We could see the walls plastered with neon yellow flyers which read _'For a good time call Faith's mother, Caroline Lehane, with over twenty arrests for prostitution and drugs she is the one to use for your pleasure.'_, in big lettering above a mugshot of a woman with a black eye and two missing teeth, _'So call Faith's mom, a proud junkie whore. It runs in the family!'_

"Faith, you think I like telling people that our Mom is a hooker with a drug problem?", Angel said with a touch of venom making me flinch a little, as Faith's head hung I could feel her heartache.

"No", she replied like a chastised child, "But that bitch Cordelia…."

"I know Faith, but can't you see why she did it? Cordelia wanted you to fly off the handle and hit her in front of your Principal so you'd be expelled, then Tara would be an open target for her again. I know Xander and Kennedy would be there but it's not the same", he said sagely like a wise man with too much product in his hair.

"Well d'uh", Faith mocked, "We figured that out already"

"When?", he said with brows that furrowed in surprise.

"When Tara had me on the floor in a front face lock. Where did you learn that shit anyways?", she asked turning to me and my simmering blush.

"You make me watch Smackdown every week, something was bound to rub off", I shrugged as it was such a blur, all I remember is seeing the veins in Faith's neck throbbing before she ran at Cordelia. Then something about me snatching a handful of her hair before grabbing her round the neck and dropping to the floor as Principal Woods dismissed the quickly gathered crowd as I held Faith down whilst she screamed all manner of profanities at me, some of which I'm sure she made up.

Once the crowd parted Principal Woods sent us both home, but as soon as I let Faith up I could see the rage and humiliation burning in her eyes. She stormed out the building and I followed, I couldn't let her wounds be exposed like that. Though I feared it would ruin my perfect attendance record I wasn't going to let my Faith suffer alone, after six blocks we wandered through the park where she calmed down enough to let me hold her which is when she slumped into my arms and began to cry. Like really cry.

"I just didn't want your anger make you do something stupid", I said to my girlfriend.

"I wasn't flying off the handle….", she protested.

"Faith, you promised to…..oh what was that beautifully poetic phrase you used about Cordelia? Oh yes, you said you'd _'nail her motherfuckin' face to the motherfuckin' floor'_. For someone who keeps a thesaurus by their toilet you really need to read it sometime", I said playfully hoping to take the edge of the siblings words.

"Faith, you know if the cops got involved then they could take you away", Angel said softly but firmly as he stood to stare her in the eye trying to press on her just how close she'd come, "I'm only your guardian and if you get in trouble then the court will see me as unfit and you'd be right back in the foster system"

"I….oh….I didn't think of that", she said embarrassed as her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Of course you didn't, you never do. Anyway, once I explained it all to Principal Woods he decided to let it fly. You too Tara, he said this was your one _'get-out-of-jail-free'_ card", he smiled as he caressed her shoulder, "Just one thing, he showed me your report card….yours too Tara"

"M-mine?", I coughed as he handed it to me.

"He asked me to pass it on to you, I couldn't resist a sneak peek. Sorry, but I wanted to make sure my lil' sis wasn't screwing up your schoolwork too much. You've done really well, you should be proud of yourself", Angel said warmly as my eyes skimmed over the glowing report.

"However Faith…..yours is…..well….", he said holding up her report card trying to act like the stern parental figure.

"What?", she said as she looked at it.

"Your report card simply says _'the girl is chaos'_ in scrawling red typography. I'm not sure how to take that"

"'_The girl is chaos_?'….I like that…..I'm gonna paint it on my 'board", she grinned back.

"Faith, seriously. You really need to start working harder in school….I don't want to have to ground you"

A sharp blast of laughter exploded from Faith as she brought her hands up to her deeply dimpled face, she hasn't laughed like that since we watched The Grudge 2 when that blonde girl got thrown off that building at the start. We were in the movie theatre at the time and while I and everyone else was wincing, Faith sat there pissing herself laughing, tears down her face and everything. I have the strangest girlfriend ever.

"G-ground me?", she finally forced out wiping away her tears, "Oh that is priceless…hahahahaha"

"Fine", huffed Angel, "Maybe I'll use the same copy place as Cordelia and plaster the school of pictures of you in your first communion dress? All cutesy in your ribbons and lace"

"Hey….that's not funny", Faith replied snapping out of her laughter with a hint of worry etching her voice, "You wouldn't?"

"You know I certainly would", Angel sing-songed knowing her Achilles heel better than anyone.

"You're a jackass", she snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest, I tried not to laugh as she looked so adorable, like an overgrown petulant child. That same pouty face she has when she tries to do those magic eye things, she still hasn't got the knack of it.

"I know. But you love me", he grinned back nudging her shoulder, I could see her trying not to let a smile flood out but Angel really was the only person on this rotten old planet she loved and trusted without hesitation. Though admittedly I was certainly the front runner to be let into their little club of two.

"Speaking of Cordelia", I interrupted trying to sway the conversation away, "What should we do? Revenge wise I mean"

"I have a plan", offered Faith as she slumped down on the beaten old sofa.

"I have a _better_ plan", I countered as I slipped onto her lap, a position more comfortable than any. I tried not to purr as her arms slid around Faith waist as she pulled me close into her. Though these leather pants were making me sweat and creak horribly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your plan will probably involve getting Cordelia tarred and feathered, or slashing her tires or setting fire to her shoes or something", I said with a wry wink.

"Well…..not in that specific order", she replied a little disappointed that I could know her so well, "Ok then, what does the queen of tie dye and hemp pants suggest?"

"We need subtlety…and you my love are about as subtle as a cinder block to the face"

"True. So what's the plan then, smart ass?", Faith chuckled giving my waist a little squeeze.

"Fiberglass", I said with a firm nod, oh she was clearly not impressed thus far.

"Fiberglass? Don't they make tent poles and fishing rods out of that?"

"No dummy", I giggled nudging my Faith, "The fiberglass you insulate a roof with, you know that really itchy wool stuff. Just a tiny pinch rubbed into her panties whilst Cordelia's in the shower after gym class, it'll get under her skin and she'll be scratching herself down there for weeks. And you know what school is like for rumors, within days her reputation will be ruined once the word of mouth gets around about her sleeping with hobo's and dirty old men"

"Damn T", said Faith with her mouth hanging open, "Remind me never to fuck you off"

"Duly noted baby", I smiled back as I slithered in close and pressed my lips to hers.

God, how I loved this girl.

And I knew, with every little sparkle in her eyes, she loved me too.

My lil' hell kitten.

Mine!


End file.
